Perfect Can Surprise
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: -Naked Brothers Band- She is in every word of every line of every song. She is every note I play...she it every word I stutter on when I try to speak...she is ever present...it's frustrating really. Nat-centric


**Summary: She is in every word of every line of every song. She is every note I play...she it every word I stutter on when I try to speak...she is ever present...it's frustrating really. Nat-centric Natalina**

_I really don't know why in the world I am doing this. I don't particularly enjoy the show, and the music isn't that great, but when I get a plot bunny, I get a plot bunny. I think that some really amazing stories have come from this fandom, and there's potential in it. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea, the writing, and the plot. _

_Happy Readings._

_--_

**Perfect Can Surprise**

She is so perfect.

With her long, silky brunette hair the color of a warm Autumn day and her vibrant green eyes shining with hope and her flawlessly bronze skin that glows in the sun and her curved body and her touch that send shivers down my spine.

But it's not just her appearance or touch that is perfect.

She has such an amazing mind that comprehends just about anything. She has a way of understanding you when you want to talk to someone. She is trustworthy. She is honest. She is caring and compassionate. She is graceful. She is knowledgeable. She reads. She writes. She paints. She is creative. She is...

Well, she's everything and more to me.

She is in every word of every line of every song. She is every note I play on the piano or the keyboard. She is every word I stutter on when I try to speak around her. She is ever present in all I do. And I can't stop that.

It's frustrating really.

No matter how much I try to rid her of my mind, she keeps coming back. She is always there behind my eyelids when I close my eyes to sleep at night. She is ever present in every dream. She's the picture in my head at all hours of the day. She is the echo that bounces endlessly around inside of me.

I guess she's the closest to heaven that I may ever get.

"Nat?" her angelic voice whispered in my ear, pulling me from my daze. Her eyes held an edge of confusion and glimmered with curiosity.

"Uh...y-yeah?" I inquired, mentally slapping myself. What an idiot.

"What's up?" she asked, plopping herself onto the piano bench next to me. My eyes quickly scanned the length of her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple purple tank top. She looked amazing. I smiled when I noticed that she was wearing the silver locket I had given her for her birthday the other day. Inside held a picture of me and her, then a picture of the whole band.

"I've worn it everyday, you know." she whispered with a grin, noticing where my eyes had landed. I smiled at her.

"So you really like it?"

"I love it."

A short silence settled in.

"How goes the song writing?" she asked me.

"Eh, its alright. I'm a little stuck though." I told her honestly, marking down a few more words onto the paper in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" she apologized, standing up. "I'm probably distracting you."

I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back onto the bench.

"No, stay. You being here is actually clearing my head a bit." I revealed. She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Okay."

I sat there and toyed with a few notes, made a few changes to the words, but it still seemed to flat, too like all the other songs we were playing. Seeming to sense my frustration, she rested a smooth hand on my arm.

"What's wrong with it?" she inquired. I heaved a sigh.

"It's too...one sided. There's not enough there."

She stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, concentrating hard. I love it when she concentrates. She gets this look on her face that shows that nothing is going to stop her. She shows how much she knows, the distance she's willing to go to to find that solution. You know, her face portrays so much to the naked eye if only one looks hard enough.

"Do you mind if I add a verse or two?" she questioned suddenly.

"Of course. Go right ahead." I offered. Curiosity took hold of me, but when I tried to steal a peek at what she was doing, she hid the paper a shooed me away. She momentarily left (with the paper) once, only to return with an acoustic guitar in hand. She told me that she played that instrument as well as the bass, and she plucked a few different strings before settling on a certain tune. She hummed along quietly, and I could tell that she was beginning to piece it all together.

"I got it." she exclaimed.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, it'll have to be a duet...and it's only piano and acoustic, but in my head, it sounds really great." she explained. She then set the paper before us and pointed to where I would sing and play.

It started off with a slow moving piano section the led into my words that I had written earlier. I sang them slowly, letting the emotion I had felt while writing flow through them. When the chorus stepped in, she began humming quietly. Then she sang an added verse, and her voice bore into me sharply. I'd never heard such a wonderful sound. I mean, I knew she could sing, but this? This was as swift and soft as...I don't even know what. It is just marvelous. She took the reins during the chorus and switched lines during the added bridge. To wrap up the song, we both sang the chorus.

In the end, it came out being the single best song we had. It was a sang promise of always being there, a show of hope and loss. It was pure and sheer genius, like nothing I'd ever heard before.

"Sounds...great." I said stupidly. She grinned.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It really, really does."

"I'm gonna go tell the guys!" she exclaimed, excitement coursing through her voice. She pulled me in for a hug, and I hugged her back tightly. She kissed me cheek quickly.

"We make a great team, Nat Wolff." she whispered in my ear before skipping off to go show the band.

My fingers rested on the spot she had kissed, my eyes lingered on where she had sat. I could still smell her in the room, and I still sensed her presence.

Rosalina DiMeco, I have decided, can do anything and everything, and although I know she's perfect, she still continues to surprise me.


End file.
